


Thank Molly for the Party

by cabintardlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, First Time, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Jealous John, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabintardlock/pseuds/cabintardlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John attend Molly's Halloween party, and John doesn't like the amount of attention that Sherlock receives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank Molly for the Party

**Author's Note:**

> In which Sherlock wears a stripper costume and John is a complete dumbass.
> 
> Happy Halloween, enjoy!

“Sherlock,” John said, his face getting warmer. “What in the world are you wearing?”

“A Halloween costume, John. Do keep up, it's Halloween today and we're going to a party.”

“I know that Sherlock, but why are you wearing that costume?”

Sherlock shrugged, looking down at what he was wearing and saying, “This is a fairly normal costume. Plus, it's the only one that Mrs. Hudson had on hand. I could've been a female bunny, but I figured this was better.”

“But,” John sputtered. “That's not even a costume, it's just... _extremely_ tight latex pants and a bowtie!”

Sherlock waved it off and turned around to grab his coat, giving John a very good look at the back of his costume, which John was definitely not ogling.

John pondered for a second why Mrs. Hudson had that costume, but then decided not to think on it too much. Grabbing his coat, he slipped out of the door in front of Sherlock. He wasn't sure he could take walking behind him.

“Why do you want to go to this party so much?” John asked as they waited for a taxi to pull up, wrapping his coat more securely around his costume. It was just an old tank and his fatigues, which wasn't exactly creative, but he figured it wasn't his fault. Sherlock announced that they were going to Molly's party just a few hours ago, which didn't exactly give him time to prepare a costume.

“It seems like it'll be interesting, plus I'm so bored I might have to steal your gun again.” Sherlock drawled, throwing up a hand as a taxi whizzed by. It stopped, as taxis always seemed to do for Sherlock.

“Don't you dare.” John grumbled, climbing in.

When they got to Molly's flat, the party was already under way. It seemed packed with people in various costumes, some extremely generic and others way too elaborate. John turned around to say something to Sherlock, but he was gone.

John sighed, shrugging off his jacket. He was determined to have fun at this party; John could find Sherlock later.

He found himself talking to one girl, who'd cornered him. She was dressed as a nurse, and her costume was very....revealing.

“Oh, you're dressed as a soldier? How cool!” she cooed, stroking John's arm. “My name's Briana, what's yours?”

“Erm, John.” he said, feeling a bit uncomfortable as she giggled.

“John, what a cute name! So soldier boy, what do you do for a living?” Briana asked, swaying a bit on her feet before getting her bearing back.

“I'm a doctor, and you?” he asked, scanning the room for Sherlock.

“A doctor? Mmm, respectable! I'm a web designer, pretty boring stuff.” she said. “Have you had a drink yet? I've already had a few, they're great!”

“No, I'm fine.” John murmured distractedly, having seen Sherlock. He seemed to be chatting up a couple girls in ridiculously skimpy costumes.

“If you're sure.” Briana said.

“Excuse me for a moment.” John said as he pushed his way through the crowd towards Sherlock, who was now smirking as a girl in a cat costume stretched up to whisper something in his ear.

John reached Sherlock's side and put a hand on his shoulder before he could think, saying “Sherlock, you've been having fun I see.”

“Yes, much better than staying at the flat.” Sherlock said, seeming surprised at John's hand.

“Yeah, we're having lots of fun! Sherlock's really interesting!” the cat girl said, smiling at Sherlock, who nodded back.

“Is he?” John said, clenching his jaw. Sherlock gave him a puzzled look as the hand still on Sherlock's shoulder tightened.

“Yeah!” She said, seemingly oblivious to John's anger. “Not to mention drop dead gorgeous!”

She punctuated the last statement with a wink and a light pat on Sherlock's bum. In that moment, John felt like he was going to either be sick or kill someone, namely her. Grabbing Sherlock's arm now, he started to lead Sherlock away.

“If you'll excuse us for a moment.” John nearly growled, pulling Sherlock away a bit harsher than he needed to.

John made his way to the bathroom, keeping a firm grip on Sherlock. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, he just knew he couldn't stand that girl flirting with Sherlock. John pulled them both into the bathroom and slammed the door before turning around to face Sherlock.

“You can't just...” John shouted before trailing off. What was he doing?

“I can't what?” Sherlock said, brushing John's hand off and looking at him, completely confused.

“You can't just...lead people on like that! It's rude to them!” John said, clenching and unclenching his fists.

“Those girls?”

“Yes, you shouldn't let them think you're interested when you're not. It's rude to just let them flirt with you!”

“You're being even more ridiculous than normal John.” Sherlock said, before his eyes hardened into a glare. “Besides, maybe I did want to shag those girls.”

John gaped and couldn't even get a word out. He didn't even know what he was saying anymore.

“I really don't see how it's any of your business either way.” Sherlock hissed.

Before John could stop himself, he was right in front of Sherlock, pulling him down by that _stupid_ bowtie, closing his eyes, and kissing Sherlock's ridiculous mouth.

Sherlock made a shocked noise against John's mouth, staying still for a moment before he moved. Sherlock grabbed John's shoulder's and opened his mouth, inviting John inside. And oh, he was so soft, so warm.

John pulled away with a small gasp, staring at Sherlock for a moment and looking down to see the outline in the very tight latex pants.

“That can't be comfortable.” John said, smirking as he pulled them off to reveal that Sherlock hadn't even worn pants under them. Sherlock's cock sprang free and Sherlock gasped, not letting go of John's shoulders. John felt a shot of arousal as Sherlock hardened in the cool air.

“John.” Sherlock whispered, squirming as John just watched him.

John ran his thumb over the tip and Sherlock jolted. Smiling at Sherlock's reaction, John finally wrapped his hand over Sherlock's length. He began to stroke slowly, feeling the warmth and the liquid coming quickly from the tip.

“John!” Sherlock cried as his knees nearly buckled, saved from falling on the floor by John's arm.

“No Sherlock, you will stand.” John commanded, grinning as Sherlock gave a shiver at that.

“Do you like that, me ordering you?” John breathed against Sherlock's neck as he stopped the movement of his hand.

Sherlock nodded and let out a rather loud moan as John began stroking again. They both froze as someone knocked at the door.

“Hey, is someone in here?”

“Occupied mate!” John yelled back.

After the footsteps faded, John turned back to Sherlock, placing his hand over Sherlock's lips.

“Now Sherlock, although I love the pretty little noises you make, you'd better be quiet now.”

Sherlock nodded and whimpered softly as John sped up his hand. He was leaking much more now, and the sound of John's hand seemed loud in the tiny room. Sherlock panted against his hand and John could feel himself straining against his pants.

“Are you close?” John said as he felt Sherlock start to shake, and Sherlock nodded and gave a muffled moan.

John made a split-second decision and dropped to his knees, swallowing the head into his mouth as Sherlock moaned his name and came. John swallowed it with a bit of a grimace and stood up, pulling Sherlock into another kiss.

“Baker Street?” Sherlock breathed against John's lips, legs still shaking just a bit. “That way we can take care of you in a more private place.”

John laughed, pulling away to look at Sherlock. His lips were red and swollen and his softening cock was hanging between his legs, and John thought he was absolutely beautiful.

“I am sorry for how I acted before. I just wanted you all to myself.” John said, smiling softly at Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded and paused, saying “Do you think we should thank Molly for the party before we leave?”

John couldn't help but giggle at that, and soon they were both laughing. If any of the other guests heard laughter coming from the bathroom, they certainly didn't comment.

“Come on, let's go home.”

 


End file.
